The invention concerns the control of gas turbines and involves more precisely a fuel flow rate control device, particularly for the emergency control of an aircraft turbojet engine. Gas turbines are usually controlled as a function of various operating parameters of the engine, by regulating the flow of the fuel supplied to the combustion chamber of said engine. In particular, the control mechanism of an aircraft turbojet engine is in general highly complex and thus susceptible of failure, and it is necessary to provide means to remedy such a failure, if only to enable the aircraft to reach the nearest landing ground. Various emergency devices have already been proposed; they range from the simplest, consisting of the manual control of fuel flow regulation to more elaborate control devices such as the one described in French Patent applications No. 77.29239 of Sept. 23, 1977. The simple manual fuel control device requires great skill on the part of the pilot, thus imposing an additional workload, to prevent overfeeding at high ratings. The principal disadvantages of the more elaborate emergency devices are their relative complexity and their weight.